The fluorocarbons CCl.sub.3 F and CCl.sub.2 F.sub.2, designated in the nomenclature conventional to the field as fluorocarbons 11 and 12, respectively, are used in a wide variety of industrial applications. Mixtures of these products have conventionally been prepared by first reacting fluorspar, CaF.sub.2, with sulfuric acid to produce calcium sulfate and hydrofluoric acid. The hydrofluoric acid so produced then was reacted with carbon tetrachloride under reaction conditions suitable to produce the desired mixture of fluorocarbons 11 and 12. In the interests of greater process efficiency, previous attempts have been made to directly react fluorspar with carbon tetrachloride. However, these previous attempts have met with limited success. The calcium fluoride has a marked tendency to agglomerate during the course of reaction. Moreover, the fluid bed systems frequently used in such reactions are characterized by a low gas retention time. This low gas retention time limits the conversion of CCl.sub.4 and requires the recovery of large quantities of the reactants. While large excesses of either CCl.sub.4 or fluorspar can cause substantially complete conversion of the other component, an efficient process for the direct reaction of these materials have previously not been available.